1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools with a repositional die and, more particularly, to a cooperating die used with the repositional die.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,050 discloses a detent mechanism for controlling the position of a rotatable die. The mechanism has a ball biased by a strap. The strap is mounted to the frame between a pivot pin and another pin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,685 discloses a repositionable die on a longitudinally movable axle. The axle is biased by a coil spring.